Baby, It's Cold Outside
by BruisedSmile
Summary: British winter during a heating crisis is anything but fun, as Rachel discovers to her dismay. Jesse makes it his mission to find an up-side.


**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

* * *

Rachel Berry was _not_ happy.

That much he gleaned pretty instantly; the muffled stomp of her feet as she marched through the apartment heralding her bad mood to the world before he even had the chance to pull off his gloves. He could dimly hear the sound of the kettle boiling away in the kitchen she had just vacated and looked up just in time to see her come to a dramatic stop, huffing loudly as she fixed him with a pointed glare.

"_All. Day._"

With a sigh, he calmly unbuttoned his coat and flung it up on the hook, dropping the bag off his shoulder to thud down on the floor beside the door. He paid close attention to the familiar ritual as he tugged the scarf from his neck, all the while internally fighting the twitch of laughter that threatened to break across his lips; desperately trying to compose himself before meeting her face again.

He couldn't help it.

She must be dressed up in about four different layers in her inventive efforts to keep warm. She was wearing one of his shirts that she'd pulled over her own and topped off with his college sweatshirt; at least three pairs of socks covered her feet (all different colours) and he suspected there were multiple leggings on under those jeans too. The odd assortment of clothes was accessorized with fingerless gloves and the long, fluffy scarf she had picked out a few days ago. She looked a little like a human puff ball; wrapped up so thoroughly until only her pouting face and a few tufts of dark hair were visible under the woolly hat she had yanked down firmly over her ears.

She crossed her arms and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Did you get my texts?"

Yes, he got her texts. And the eight missed calls and three voicemails. Thank god his phone had been on silent or the director would have had a fit and probably thrown him out the building. He shook his head slightly to himself.

"Nice to see you too, Rach."

She narrowed her eyes, a clear message that now was not the time to be flippant with her. Something he well knew, but could never seem to resist.

"Maybe I would feel more _welcoming_ if I hadn't been cooped up in this ice-box all day, waiting for some guy to show up and fix your goddamn heating! There's only so much day-time TV I can take, you know. And then he didn't even _come!_" She threw her hands up, her voice rising with fresh indignation at the whole situation. "_How _can he not even turn up? Do they think we've got nothing better to do with our time? Do they not realise how urgent this is?"

Jesse tactfully remained quiet, deciding he may as well let her get her rant out the way first before attempting to join in the conversation. Not much could interrupt Rachel once she got into her full flow anyway. In fact, he only knew one truly effective method of diverting her attention away from a good speech – and it was his favourite tactic by far. A private smile crossed his lips as he headed into the kitchen, before he reluctantly pushed the tempting thought from his mind and picked up the kettle to finish making the coffee she had started.

"I've been going crazy stuck in here by myself, slowly freezing to death - I was forced to stick my hands in the oven at one point to try and defrost my fingers!"

Jesse subtly rolled his eyes as he poured out their drinks. Ever the drama queen. Not that he'd want her any other way. The cold honestly didn't bother him as much – maybe he was simply starting to acclimatise – but Rachel had always been more sensitive to low temperatures. Even on this visit, she'd come equipped with enough clothes that one would think she was manning a trip to the Arctic Circle rather than just hopping across the pond.

"I mean seriously, what kind of customer service is that? Apparently a verbal contract means _nothing_ here! '_Between twelve and eight',_ my ass," she grumbled darkly. Glancing up, she caught the tell-tale tremor that tightened the back of his shoulders for the smallest moment.

"It's _not _funny, Jesse."

"I never said it was."

He turned around and met her eyes, a smirk tugging his mouth as he took in the sight of her glowering at him from the kitchen doorway. She looked strangely adorable, especially in her fuming anger, standing there all bundled up like a disgruntled Christmas present. Of course, he knew better than to tell her that. She scowled dangerously, daring him to laugh, but he merely smiled and held out her cup of coffee. She eyed him for a moment, before stepping forward with a grumpy sigh and wrapping her fingers around the hot drink.

"I called the energy company on my way home. They said they'd had a lot of emergencies but they'd try to get someone out to us as soon as possible."

"But _this_ is a freaking emergency!"

He shrugged, leaning back against the counter. "Christmas is always the worst time for stuff like this; it's the busiest season and everyone's working with limited staff and hours."

Rachel shook her head in frustration. "I don't even _do_ this stupid holiday. Why do I have to suffer because everyone else wants to take off and leave us in the lurch? Are we just supposed to wait for them indefinitely? Did they say when it would get fixed? Because, sorry, but I am _not_ going to spend this entire break fending off hypothermia in your apartment. I swear, I'll check into a hotel if I have to."

Jesse took a sip of coffee to hide his smile, managing to refrain from pointing out her incredibly slim chances of finding a decent hotel room in the city centre at this short notice, not to mention right in the middle of the Christmas holidays.

"I really don't think it'll be later than tomorrow. I'm sure we'll find a way to survive one more night, Rachel."

She made a vague, non-committal sound, before glancing over at him. "Since when did you get all mellow and sage?"

There was a wry reproach in her voice that drew a knowing grin from him in return. Rachel suddenly frowned, as if studying him properly for the first time.

"Okay, explain to me _how _you can stand there in a t-shirt," she demanded incredulously. "It's absolutely _Baltic_ in here. How can you stand it?"

"Well, coming off an eight-hour rehearsal helps." He lifted his shoulders and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Guess I just haven't cooled down yet."

He didn't miss the way her eyes flickered down his body, darkening almost imperceptibly, or the slight, deeper flush to her cheeks when she caught his gaze again. She quickly masked it with an impatient eye roll. The smirk widened.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who had to wait in _all day_," she reminded him sulkily.

"And I'm eternally grateful for the sacrifice."

She threw him an irritated glare, which only seemed to amuse him further. "What a mess," she muttered to herself. "This kind of bad service would never be allowed to happen in the Upper East Side."

Jesse raised an eyebrow but wisely kept his scepticism to himself. He noticed her shiver again, pressing her lips together against the chill that ran through her body.

"Right, come on."

Rachel looked up in surprise at the sudden determination in his voice and watched as he put aside his coffee and crossed the floor in a few quick strides. He reached for her hand and pulled her out the kitchen with him.

"What?"

"If we _have_ to be freezing, we may as well do it outside along with everyone else."

Before she could express much of an opinion to this idea, he'd grabbed his coat off the hook again and soon ushered them both out of the apartment and back out onto the wintery London streets.

_/o/_

The sidewalks were even colder, so exposed to the icy night, but the brisk pace they keep wards off the worst of the numbing frost. The busy press of people around them makes her think of home – the bright lights of another bustling Metropolis so many miles away now, yet firmly embedded in both their hearts. The noise, the activity, the constant hurry and quiet marvel. The comfort in getting lost and the anticipation of being found. The feeling like stepping through the pages of history all the while writing your own future. She can see why he loves it here.

She lets him choose and he takes them to a little Thai restaurant, somewhere close by to his theatre. A place popular with locals rather than tourists and she can tell the subtle pride he takes in this distinction. It makes her smile, a loving tease in her eyes, yet she doesn't comment except to gently squeeze his hand where it entwined with hers, pressed palm to palm even through thick gloves.

They grab a late dinner, neither realising quite how hungry they were, and Rachel slowly starts to regain the feeling in her limbs as the evening wears on; her spirits brightening considerably under the warm glow of good food, easy laughter and never-ending conversation. The restaurant was busy (always a good sign in her opinion) yet it still managed to retain a sense of intimacy, thanks to a clever seating layout and strategic lighting. She wants to watch the people, to soak in the synchronized energy of a foreign city, but her attention never strays for very long and soon the bustle and chatter around them fades into a contented buzz of festive atmosphere.

By her second glass of wine she had stopped caring that he had dragged her out before she'd even had a chance to brush her hair or freshen up, and simply relaxed into the familiar warmth that was working its way through her system. A sensation that only intensifies when he reaches across to let his hand brush lazily over hers, the touch sending a blaze of tingles dancing over her skin. The corners of his mouth lift in a knowing smirk – one that she has missed more than she would ever admit; one that still makes her feel like a love-struck sixteen year old all over again. A secret smile that was_ hers_ alone. His hand lingers, his fingers occupying hers so enticingly that she has to stop herself from apologising when she has to reluctantly remove them to tend to her meal again.

She takes the opportunity to quiz him about the rehearsal, curious about his day and feeling ever so guilty for not asking earlier. He sighs and gives a small shrug before elaborating on the gruelling schedule, but she doesn't miss the eager glint of anticipation in his eyes as he talked. Jesse embraced hard work in the same way she did; neither expecting success to be given to them – knowing that the accolade they craved had to be earned and deserved. It was a demanding life that they both loved and thrived on; never forgetting, even on their worst days, how lucky they were and never losing sight of the stars they were determined to reach.

Still, they were grateful the director was giving him some time off over the Christmas weekend at least. Rachel's eyes lit up softly at the prospect of having him all to herself for a few days; resolved to make the most of the precious little time they could snatch together.

Stepping back out into the night a few hours later, they walked on and followed a meandering path down to the river. Rachel settled into step beside him, soaking in the comforting feeling of his arm braced firmly around her waist, the pressure of his hand resting just above her hip in a familiar touch of belonging. The food and drink mulled merrily inside her and with Jesse's warm presence wrapped close around her, she found she didn't even mind the biting breeze that nipped against her rosy cheeks and nose.

A display of fireworks was going off somewhere on the other side of the river as they reached the banks of the Thames, the spectacle drawing her right to the edge of the water as she craned her neck up in eager curiosity. She felt him step up behind her, no doubt amused by her child-like enrapture, before his arms gently encircled her stomach, his torso warm against her back. She leaned into him with a soft smile, wrapping her arms over his and locking them together. Bright clusters of pink, green and gold burst across the black sky; distant bangs and crackles echoing through the frosty air.

"It's magical," she murmured under her breath, dark eyes sparkling like the sky over their heads.

Jesse smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the fragrant waves of her hair that escaped from under the woolly elf hat, his voice a low tease in her ear.

"So does that mean you don't _totally_ regret coming after all?"

"Hmm," she replied playfully, pretending to mull the question over. "Under consideration." She felt him laugh and a warm grin spilled across her lips. She nuzzled back into him, enveloping herself in his embrace as he shifted his arms to hug her tighter. "There are definitely some perks I suppose. Besides," she added with a melodramatic sigh, "I couldn't exactly leave you stuck thousands of miles away, all lonely and homesick and pathetic at Christmas time, could I? I'd never hear the end of it."

"Always thinking of others, huh Rach?"

"Of course. I'm very selfless that way."

"You're a beacon of generosity."

She rolled her eyes at the affectionate dig, and nudged him with her shoulder. The couple returned their attention to the heavens, watching the fireworks that exploded through the air in showers of colourful sparks, before slowly falling down over the city and river like celestial glitter.

Jesse drew his gaze away as he felt her turn around. She lifted her chin and found his lips with a touch that was soft and sweet, a gently burning fire in the winter's night. His arms moved to slip around her waist, holding her close to him. She smiled into the kiss before gently pulling away, her arms linked around his neck as she looked up at him with twinkling eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jesse."

He gave her a curious smile.

"I thought you didn't _do _this holiday?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I can make an exception."

He laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss the tip of her cold nose.

"Best present ever."

_/o/_

Jesse pushed the door open and stepped over the threshold before realising he was alone in the action. He glanced back to see Rachel loitering in the hallway of his building, eyeing the apartment beyond with all the enthusiasm that she usually reserved for particularly unpleasant trips to the dentist.

He bit back an impatient sigh. "Are you going to sleep out there?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Hey, fine by me, but it might upset the neighbours to see a strange girl sleeping outside my apartment. You don't want to give me a bad reputation do you?"

She arched a dubious eyebrow. "A little late for that, I'd say."

Jesse's lips twitched as he held out an encouraging hand. "Come on. I promise I won't let you turn into a Popsicle. Trust me."

She screwed up her face for a moment, before accepting his hand with a sigh and reluctantly following him back inside.

Marching straight through to his bedroom, she immediately drew shut the heavy curtains to block out the drafts and keep in whatever heat they could. She then moved to switch on the bedside lights, casting the room in a soft glow that _almost_ gave the illusion of warmth, before helping Jesse drag through the two portable heaters and setting them up at full power.

After some animated debate about the practicality of attempting to sleep in a full length winter coat, she eventually shrugged out the garment and handed it over. She stuck her tongue out at his back, because she was feeling exceptionally mature, before kicking off her damp shoes and moving to stand directly over one of the heaters as she waited for him to lock up.

By the time he came back through, the room temperature was beginning to hit near-bearable and Rachel had stopped compulsively rubbing her hands together. He quickly shut the door behind him to prevent any heat escaping, and walked over to join her.

"You know, I think I like the Eskimo look on you." He tugged affectionately at the edge of her woolly hat, unable not to smile at her scowling face that was peeking out from under it. "Very fetching."

"Well, that's a lucky co-incidence isn't it? So glad you can see the bright side." She rolled her eyes and turned away to face the heater again, huddling tighter into herself. "Personally, I'd rather take 'warm and comfortable' right now."

"Poor baby," he teased softly, moving closer to slide his arms around her waist. His eyes glinted with mischief, betraying the innocent pitch in his voice. "Do you want me to call Krista and see if we can crash at hers? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

A smug smile crossed his face as he felt Rachel stiffen against him.

Jesse was well aware of the simmering jealousy his girlfriend harboured towards his attractive co-star; how much she resented all the long hours they spent in each others company almost every day. Even though she knew there was nothing in it (at least on his side), she would never agree to such a suggestion, and they both knew it. It was a situation he couldn't resist working to his advantage.

"Unless," he continued coyly, leaning in close to her ear. "You can think of another way we could keep warm tonight."

"Hmm," she mumbled, smiling to herself. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

She felt his fingers slip under the waistband of her jeans, running idly along the sensitive skin underneath, and a shiver raced through her body that had absolutely _nothing _to do with the cold.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

He brushed his lips just below her ear, and a surge of heat rolled through the pit of her stomach. She turned around and pulled his mouth to hers so suddenly that they almost lost their balance. They quickly grounded themselves against each other; his hands moving to grip her hips as hers tangled tightly in his hair.

"You do realise," she pointed out as they eventually drew apart to catch their breath, "that once we get into bed, we're not going to want to come out again. Not in these Arctic conditions."

He raised a hand to her hair, finally discarding the hat to run his fingers through her silky locks. "I guess that's a sacrifice we'll just have to make."

"Charming," she muttered, even as her lips curved in a grin.

He broke from their kiss just long enough to help her out of his sweatshirt, gently tugging it over her head and pulling it off her slender frame. He paused, letting his gaze wander down her form, taking a moment to appreciate her attire. He'd always loved her in his clothes. His eyes flickered up to hers with a sly smile, his fingers tracing the hem of the material at her waist, his voice a low murmur against her skin.

"Can I have my shirt back?"

"It looks better on me."

"True," he admitted with a soft laugh. "But I've lost _numerous _shirts to you already. I'll have nothing left to wear at this rate."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" she teased, a laugh dancing on her lips as she slowly raised her arms over her head to allow him to lift the shirt up and away from her body. His hands skimmed the curve of her ribs, taking longer than perhaps was necessary, before carelessly tossing the garment aside.

Eager to return the gesture, her hands dropped to his stomach and tugged at the material there impatiently. Taking the hint, he released her lips and allowed his own shirt to join the growing pile on the floor, before swiftly pulling them back together and returning his attention to her mouth.

Rachel pressed closer to the tempting heat of his body, savouring the feel of his skin against hers. She clung tighter to his neck and lost herself in the intoxicating warmth; suddenly feeling unbearably hot in her remaining layers, yet she knew that Jesse would make quick work of them. He'd had enough practice after all.

He felt her laugh quietly against his shoulder in amusement at some private thought.

"What?" he inquired curiously, his fingers still tracing patterns at the small of her back.

She shook her head to herself, her breath warm and uneven against him. "Jesse St. James…" Her voice slipped over his name like velvet, falling from her lips in such a way that made him suppress a shiver and yank her closer to him in response. She pressed a kiss into his skin so he could feel her smiling. "Only _you _could convince me it's a good idea to part with my clothes in subzero temperatures. Why do I listen to you?"

"Because you know my logic is flawless," he murmured into her neck with a smirk. He brushed his hands up her spine, the touch sending a fresh wave of heat prickling through her body, rushing all the way down to her toes. Maybe he had a point, she thought wryly.

He tugged them towards the bed and as they landed upon the mattress in a tangle of hot limbs and demanding mouths, Rachel decided that if she _had _to be stuck in a foreign city in the middle of freezing winter and during a heating crisis – there wasn't anybody she'd rather be with.

**~o~**

* * *

**AN **I was well overdue to write some fluff for these two, and I figured there was no better time to break out the festive cheer! :) The title is from one of my all-time favourite Christmas tunes (and it made me *so* happy to see Kurt/Blaine singing it in the show) A little Christmas gift to all my fellow, lovely St. Berry fans - keep on sharing the love! Also, just my way of saying a big thanks to all my readers and reviewers who have made it such a pleasure to write for this wonderful pairing so far. Thanks so much for all your support.

Hope you enjoyed, and as always, I love to hear what you think.

Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
